KP: Nuzzle
by mattb3671
Summary: Nuzzle: A simple, fun word that means so much between two lovers. Part of the Smuff Universe. K&R. Peace & Love! ENJOY!


_Aloha all. Got a sec? Very tiny tidbit from my KP AU. The word 'nuzzle' is a very smuffy word. Rolls off the pallet, real smooth, real Issac Hayes. It never fails to make me feel good inside, whether I've just been intimate or am just sharing some peace & love.  
It's a very warm word/action._

_I want to try and personify it. Hopefully I came close. P&L!_

_**

* * *

**__**Nuzzle**_

They lay on the bed together, skin to skin. Face to face. Front to front.

Their legs twined, lust gone, already taken care of, replaced by languor and longing for each other.

Closeness.

Kim slowly rubbed the soft skin of her cheek against Ron's chest, loving the sensation of his skin on hers.

Ron's face was buried in her hair, every breath pulling in the scent of mint, the scent of Kim. Relaxing him like nothing else. He had even caught a few strands of her crimson locks between his lips. No taste, yet tasting better than manna from heaven. She was his manna.

Her hands, one between the smooth skin of his thighs, the next wrapped possessively around his torso, memorizing the plane of his back. She smelled their combined scent, Ron's sweat and her own, still hot, yet reassuring, welcome, and peaceful. She smiled, safe.

Ron, one paw on her soft yet solid bottom, holding her to him with a force denied by the lack of tension in his arm muscles. His other hand claimed the convex swell of her breast, just a handful, his thumb resting on her still solid point. Not pinching, not rolling, just resting. His lips curled against the top of her head, grinning. At that moment, he was perfect.

She dragged her head up into the crook of his neck, nuzzling her pretty face there. It was warm, and she could hear the thump of his heart resonating from his chest and neck. It was like music, not the throbbing bass you could hear emanating from Ron Reager's hatchback after school, but like the heat of a kettle drum, like the ones she had heard at the Upperton U free concert she and her Mom had gone too. Mozart; it had been a 250th birthday concert.

_thud-thump thud-thump_

Ron pulled his hand from her softness, reaching up to grasp the hair at the back of her neck. Not harsh; the 'bad monkey' had come and gone. He coursed his fingers into her tresses, holding fast, moving her a bit so he could look at her eyes.

Green.

Everybody with access to a copy of 'USA Today' knew they were green, but no one knew just how green.

He knew.

She, with just a glance of those perfect green eyes, could tell him everything he needed to know, now and forever. Just like she was doing now.

He smiled. She smiled, then drove her face back into his body, her hair assaulting his face with softness yet again. No words. Who needs words?

She snuggled her body closer into his, if that was possible. And of course, it was. Her hand clasped around his thigh, feeling his heartbeat there. She gave it a little squeeze, then just held it. His reaction was benign, just a quick grunt.

White-blue light took over the room, Mystical in origin. Team Possible became one, body and mind.

Nothing changed.

Lust didn't take over. Yearning was there, but way in the back of their mind.

Closeness.

That was the anchor of their relationship. Not the sex, not the bond, just understanding. Closeness.

Warmth.

How many times had she nuzzled Ron on plane trips back from harsh missions? No telling. How often had he held her hand, squeezing, as she drug him into a dangerous place? No telling.

Ron smiled wider. So did Kim. They had been so stupid.

It was Kim's thought, but, yeah, stupid. Yeah. Ron wondered why he hadn't spoke up until that night at BN Headquaters. Kim wondered why she didn't admit the truth to herself after the Moodulator sitch.

She curled herself impossibly closer to him, the shared thought roaming through their mind.

Remember when we were in Pre-K?

He did. You thought I was weird.

You thought I had cooties. I guess we were stupid then too.

Nah. Just silly.

Ron brought her closer, impossibly, tighter, and held her.

He smiled. She smiled. This was real.

_**end - No kissing the shit outtasomebody you lovethis time. Set a side some time, turn off all the noisemakers, and nuzzle...  
Peace & Love, THANKS!**_


End file.
